


help from above

by earltrancy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, F/M, Mafia AU, everyone is really badass, mc & seven are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: my idea of "help from above"is a sniper on the roof.





	help from above

"Seven." He heard a crackle from his walkie and pulled it from his belt, raising an eyebrow - who would be radioing right now? Why - ?

His thought was cut off by the crackling again. "Sev - vv -" - an interlude of that horrible high frequency squeaking noise - "Luciel. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sorry. You were fuzzy." It wasn't Vanderwood's voice; that was all that registered for a moment. Their voice was always oddly clear, even over transmission. Then - "Wait, MC?!" 

She chuckled. "Yeah. These things are fucking annoying. You wouldn't answer your phone though."

"I - are you crazy? Honey, I'm on a mission right now!"

"And I'm on a roof, potato potahto. Do you have a GPS on her? What's her most likely exit point, south or east?"

Seven went silent for a moment long enough that MC almost adjusted the walkie frequency again. "You're what?"

MC rolled her eyes. "Roof. On a. Get with the program, sweetie. Exit point, please, I would like to know where to aim this thing."

On a roof. Exit point. Aim. "...You have a rifle."

"Bingo! We have a winner." Her proud smile was so big he could hear it.

"Have I mentioned today that I fucking love you?"

"You know what would be a good way to show it?" The words were sweet as candy from her lips, even though radio waves.

He smirked in spite of himself. "Mmm?"

"If you'd give me the fucking exit point." She broke her own spell, like stepping on dry flower petals. "It takes a second to set up a sniper rifle, you know."

"Hahh - ouch. Babe, salt and ice together burns people!"

"Luciel."

He giggled. "Looks like - west. Towards the warehouse. Which building are you on?"

"The unfortunately placed apartment complex across from you. Probably could've walked in the front door, honestly. I think everyone who lives here is high as a kite. Anyway, I was hoping you'd say west. Is she moving fast?"

"Moderately. You got time to aim - ?"

"Yeah, done."

" - Damn. What else don't I know about you?"

There was an innocent, pouty tone to her voice as she answered. "What, you're the only one allowed to keep secrets?"

Seven groaned. "You can't be cute and cryptic at the same time! That's my job!"

"Mhm, and I married you."

"... Touché."

"Ha."

He grinned silently, watching as the GPS tracking dots on his monitor moved. 

It was quiet, just for a moment. MC laid on her stomach and looked through her scope, absent-mindedly running her fingers along the edges of the gun. 

Then that scritching sound and "MC, heads up."

"Got it." She answered quietly, concentrating on keeping the woman in the center of her sight. There were two others around her, but she was clearly the superior.

MC saw Yoosung, dual pistols handy, tailing the three, and smiled. Zen was mirroring the action from the other angle, she assumed.

"Hey. Do that, like, laser-pointer dot on her chest when I signal, okay?"

She laughed a "Gotcha," figuring at least the fundamental concept was the same between the rifle attachment and the cat toy.

On the ground, Yoosung took out one of the bodyguard-types and was struggling with another that ducked out of the shadows; Zen was engaged in a theatrical fistfight with the other, his gun still safe in its holster, the other man's kicked away on the ground.

MC chuckled, thinking she wished she could get a picture of that borderline psychotic grin for Jaehee from today's "performance".

"Now." Seven's voice - he was right, the woman in her crosshairs looked like she was about to run. She took a half-second to wonder how he noticed it before she did, then just shook her head and turned her "laser-pointer" on.

Yoosung's walkie came on right as he landed an elbow to a guy's chest, almost as if the impact was what made the noise, like in a game - "Yoosung~ Yoosungie~~" 

He clicked the radio while dodging a punch, "Kinda busy, Seven!"

"Tell him to look at their girl."

The big guy overheard and looked to her automatically, the same time as Yoosung.

Since when do we have a sniper? was a thought that Yoosung thankfully deigned should remain silent.

"Now tell the nice man that if that girl tries to run, my wife is gonna fucking kill her."

Yoosung laughed, the man swallowed. "I think you heard that?"

"I, mm - B-139!" The woman turned her head. Zen's guy looked too, grabbing at the wall behind him to support his shaky legs. Both registered the little red light simultaneously; the guy's eyes widened and Zen grinned, kicking him in the stomach in a burst of energy, finally sending him down.

"B-139, don't move!" She followed his eyes down to the front of her dress and bit her lip, then straightened her posture and let expression fall from her face. She was still.

There was a silent moment.

Jumin walked down the center of the scene with grace, coming to a stop in front of the woman. 

"I apologize for the commotion," he said softly, with a smile. "But I do think you understand what we're after, Miss Lee."

Her expression ticked, for merely a second, to one of anger.

"I believe you've addressed her impolitely, Mr. Han." 

Jumin didn't even look back, just listened to the click of heels against asphalt as she strode up to his side. 

"Assistant Kang," he said, still looking ahead at Miss Lee. "You're late."

"And I would have been much later if I weren't a black belt in judo, Mr. Han. As I was saying - this is Jihae Lee of Magenta, Believer group B, number one-three-nine - is that correct?" She looked to the woman for confirmation, receiving a nod in response. "Yes. I believe these numbers are how they prefer to address each other, rather than by name."

"... Of course, thank you. Please excuse me, Believer B-139. As I said, I assume you know that there is not a rifle aimed at your chest for no good reason. So -" He took a step closer.

"Where might we find Rika Kim?"

•

"Hey. Seven."

The sound of his wife whispering to him over walkie made him smile, a bit confused. "Yeah?"

"Did'ja pray before all this?"

"... I did."

"Then I guess I'm the angel that answered."

He chuckled. "Hm?"

"Y'know." She smirked. "Help from above."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [psychzen](psychzen.tumblr.com)


End file.
